


The Unavoidable.

by finnigannyles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Victor wetting is something we need more of as a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous  asked:“You keep squirming. What’s wrong?” (ship: vikturii, preferably with viktor wetting)





	The Unavoidable.

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE VIKTOR WETTING 2K17  
> Tumblr: pissfics

“Victor, you keep squirming. What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked and raised a brow at his coach. When Victor saw that brow raise, he tried to stay perfectly still. He then swallowed thickly and idly tried to spruce up Yuuri’s costume a bit.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just.. Excited to see you on the rink again.” He somewhat lied. The Russian was excited to see Yuuri skate, yes, but he was squirming because he had to pee so damn bad. Alcohol and water really takes a toll on one’s bladder. But it could be worse, the Russian could be black out drunk right now. But he isn’t. He managed his drinking well because he wanted to see Yuuri. Yuuri on the other hand could tell that something was up. But there wasn’t much time to contemplate it much. It was his turn to go out there next. And Victor was not going to miss a second of Yuuri skating. Victor gave a small sigh and kissed Yuuri’s forehead. 

 

“You’ll do great like always.” He said as he hugged his legs together. Yuuri couldn’t help but grin and give the other an Eskimo kiss.

“Thank you.” He said before holding his hand up. Victor looked at the ring on Yuuri’s finger and put his own hand against Yuuri’s; the rings producing a small metallic noise.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time before Yuuri moved onto the ice. All of the seats were taken so Victor was forced to stand up and lean on the wall of the rink. Which was absolute agony. He shifted from foot to foot as he watched his lover perform the new program they’ve been working on. But he also had to bite back quite a few whines. All he can think of is his bladder fucking exploding if he doesn’t find a damn bathroom soon. All the while, Yuuri performed extremely well, but he kept an eye on Victor. Even without his glasses he could see his red face. Eventually though, Yuuri finished. But by the time he did, Victor had already leaked quite a bit. Yuuri then skated off of the rink to go hug his lover. He practically jumped into Victor’s arms. Victor hugged him back.

“I did well, right?” Yuuri asked and Victor cleared his throat; squirming more than before.

“You did.” He replied and Yuuri raised both eyebrows at his lover as he rested his hands on his hips.

“You’re squirming more than befo-” Yuuri stopped mid sentence when he heard his lover whine audibly.

“I just really.. Need to..” The Russian tried to find the right words but nothing was coming to his mind. All that was coming was the unavoidable. Peeing.

“Need to..?” Yuuri questioned. After a second or two of trying to find the right words, Victor made a disgruntled noise as another wave of desperation ran through his bladder. He quickly squirmed out of Yuuri’s grasp.

“I’ll be right back..!” He said quickly before nearly sprinting down the hall. But even so, the Russian didn’t get very far. He had to stop behind a wall due to his bladder actually giving out. The sound of urine splattering on the floor echoed a bit and he panted a bit and closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall. Thank god no one was around. When Victor finally finished peeing, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes snapped open to see his lover in front of him.

“You could’ve told me you needed to go, Victor.” Yuuri said softly and Victor gulped as his face grew red. This.. was a sight to see. When he’s actually sober. And Yuuri was absolutely loving it.

“I know. I just.. didn’t want to miss your performance.” Victor said before raising Yuuri’s hand up and kissing his ringed finger. Yuuri couldn’t help but grin. He then nodded as well.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
